Mephisto Barto Kucabara
Mephisto Barto Kucabara is a devil who because of his non-devil heart was banished from Hell and his powers were stripped from him. Now he lives in the Event Horizon, a place where the souls gather before going to Hell. Appearance Personality Even though he is a devil, he is a very kind man, willing to help anyone in need. He also easily believes the sinners. Kucabara also seems to have an strangely perverted nature which affects his subconscious, demonstrated as sometimes he speaks without even realizing he was thinking on the questionable words. That likely comes from his angelic ancestry, as it is hinted to be a trace of the race. Plot Kucabara is first seen in his hideout, where he told Bichula, that he found a job only he can do, but was scolded by Bichula, telling him if he is so free, to start helping with the cleaning. Later he was seen in the Event Horizon, where he encountered a sinner soul, Tom. He offered him his service as lawyer and prove his innocent before the shinigami takes him to hell. He also used Bichula to pretend to be the shinigami, in order for Tom to tell him the truth. But after Tom hearing that he tricked him and that Kacubara is demon, he didn't wanted to believe him. Kucabara tried to convince him signing, but Tom lightly pushed him, which send him flying backwards along with Bichula. But before he was able to convince Tom to sign the document, the real shinigami came and took the sinner. Kacubara followed her and was able to save Tom from the shinigami. They tried to run, but couldn't. Kucabara then decide to fight, but his kick didn't absolutely nothing to Maya, which even stated he couldn't hurt a bug with this attack. Bichula then come to help Kucabara but he run out of magic and while they where falling, Tom finally decided to sign the document, which immediately transported them to the human world. There Kucabara told Tom that they need to hurry and find his innocence item, before the shinigami come after them. But Bichula got angry and kicked Kucabara telling him that they didn't follow the original plan, and he was planning on helping Tom from the beginning. But then the shinigami came and used lighting on Kucabara and Bichula, taking again Tom. She then showed a video of Tom hitting with his bat 3 people, while on his bike. Tom told him that he remember all now, and his bike had problems with the break and it all was an accident. The the shinigami took Tom back to Event Horizon. Kucabara saw an burned frog from the lighting and remembered a case he read about before and that it was a series of unexpected accidents, then he decided to go and look for Tom's innocent item. On the incident scene, he used devil search spray, to find items related to the incident and Bichula was able to find a broken part from Tom's bike. Then Kucabara saw a surveillance camera. Kucabara was able to return back and save Tom again, from being dropped in flames by the shinigami. Then he showed the innocent item, showing a picture of an elderly who was hit by Tom. In the reflection of her eyes, that Tom didn't do it n purpose. Then the contract responded and took out the dark matter from Tom. While Kucabara was going towards him, he was stabbed in the back by the shinigami and Tom told Kucabara that he was grateful that someone believed him. Then Kucabara took the dark matter and temporary returned to his true strength. Bichula told him that he need to save up the dark matter, but Kucabara didn't listen. The shinigami attacked him, but he defended with ease. Then he took out his pen and turned it into a sword, defeating the shinigami with 1 hit and declaring his client as innocent. Next time Kucabara was seen, he was reading law books and eating ramen. He asked Bichula to give him second ramen, but Bichula got angry at hit him with a monsters leg, telling him it's his fault that they are broke, homeless and don't have any dark matter. He wanted Kucabara to stop being lawyer and start helping in cleaning demon corpses, but Kucabara told him he can't do that, because his hands will get tired, which made Bichula even more angry and hit him again. Then Kucabara noticed that the death scale went off balance, meaning an uknown soul have arrived in Event Horizon. He was able to trick Bichula and they went for the soul in order to get her dark matter. There Kucabara met Nami, and explained her who he is and why she is here. But Nami told him that she didn't commit suicide and Kucabara offered his service as lawyer. Then he called Bichula, to com pretending to be a shinigami, but a real shinigami came before him. He quickly hit Kucabara and using his devil plants killed Nami, telling that the good part of the souls is that no matter how many times they are killed, they regenerate. Kucabara told him to stop and that he is protecting the balance, then the shinigami asked him what he will do if he don't stop, and Kucabara told him that he will simple wait while Bichula escapes with Nami. But using his devil plants, he was able to catch them and even showed that Nami is missing her ring, and her despair was the reason for her suicide and again killed her. Kucabara got angry and tried to run to him, but Bichula stopped him, telling him that they came only for the dark matter, but Kucabara really angry told him to let him go. Then Kucabara went and hit the plants and was able to take Nami from them. He told Ponzol that he will prove Nami's innocence, but Ponzol got annoyed and started attacking them. While they were dodging his attacks, the Kucabara dropped the stuff from his backpack, along with the contract. Then Nami jumped down and got it, she asked Kucabara if she needs to sign it only and he replied yes, but then realized that only those near it will be transferred to the human world, so they quickly tried to get close to her along with Bchuler. They were transferred in a park that Nami often visits and she fall into small pond. Seen her wet, Kucabara blushed and gave her his coat. Bchuler then came in flying and kicked Kucabara, angry for being yelled before that and wanted to quit. Kucabara explained his reasons for wanting to save Nami and Bchuler seemingly accepted his reason. They decided to start and search the innocent item, but Nami had no memories of what happened. She even started crying that she is stupid, but Kucabara was able to calm her down. But then Ponzol came and started attacking them, Kucabara suggested to split up and Bchuler gave him all the left dark matter. While Bchuler was escaping with Nami, Kucabara used the dark matter on his pen and started fighting Ponzol. While fighting Ponzol told him that he finally remembered his name and who Kucabara was. Trivia *Kucabara has a book named "Satanology"Defense Devil: Chapter 20, Page 6., and one named "Devildom"Defense Devil: Chapter 98, Page 1.Defense Devil: Chapter 98, Page 10.. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Angels